Zeus
Summary Arashi Sandā, more commonly known as his hero name, Zeus, is a semi retired Pro Hero, and the Rank 1 Hero before All Might. He is widely regarded as one of the most powerful, if not the most powerful hero of all time. While Alex Rariberute was in U.A High School, Zeus was the hero who trained him how to utilize his quirk better. Zeus was the Rank 1 Hero during the time when Heroes such as Endeavor, All Might, and Raijin where in U.A High school. At the time, he had a somewhat aggressive, yet still friendly rivalry with fellow hero, Gran Torino. Unknown to All Might, Zeus also had a romantic relationship with All Mights mentor, Nana Shimura. When the U.A Class that Raijin had been in entered their internships, Zeus was the hero who Raijin interned under. Zeus saw a lot of potential in Raijin, and wanted him to become a great hero. After their internship, Zeus continued to train Raijin, for years to come. Late into Zeus's relationship with Shimura, he intended on proposing to her. She had previously been married, years earlier, but that relationship did not end well. Zeus believed that her and him would be extremely happy while married. Unfortunately, Shimura was killed at that hand of All for One. Zeus actually fought All for One in a fit of rage due to this, and surprisingly was an excellent opponent for him. All for One didn't actually win, he more retreated, due to the immense amount of difficulty that Zeus was giving him. Zeus remained the rank 1 hero for several years to come, until he "Retired". All Might had become the rank 1 soon after that. Zeus was contacted by his former apprentice, Raijin, with a request. Raijin asked Zeus if he would be willing to train his younger cousin who was currently attending U.A, Jason Rariberute. Zeus agreed, and worked with Jason for a week. (Note: This arc is part of a original arc, created by me, which takes place after the fight between All for One and All Might, which is a similar arc to the sports festival.) Zeus focused on training Jason's physical prowess, more than his quirk. Zeus hammered in the idea that if Jason ever fought a match in which his opponent's quirk, had similar power to his own, then the combatant who has the most physical strength would be the victor. Confronted by his old rival, Gran Torino, Zeus had a meeting with him, and a now retired All Might. Gran Torino revealed to All Might that Zeus actually did know the secret of One for All, and All for One. When All Might asked how, Zeus told him of his former relationship with his mentor. Gran Torino wished to know why Zeus did not assist against the league of villains, or All for One, when he had every motivation to. Zeus reluctantly said that if he meet All for One again, and was given the chance, he would kill him in cold blood. And while Zeus has killed several criminals and villains with no guilt, he believes that All for One deserved to face justice, which he knew All Might would give him. He did admit however, that he would have interfered with All for Ones attack on the city and All Might, if All Might would have fallen. He also said that he would begin to work with the police force and other heroes, and begin to fight villains again. Appearance and Personality *Note: The Picture on top is extremely close, but not entirely what Zeus looks like, the only real change is that in truth, Zeus is much larger. He is on the near same level of muscle as All Might in truth'*' In his Hero outfit, Zeus wears a bodysuit, with several areas being covered in lightning. He also has a Skull covering his head, acting has a fear factor for villains. He is extremely well built, nearly as buff as All Might's muscle form. In his younger days, when he was the Rank 1, he was not as buff, but it is confirmed that he still had an immense amount of physical strength, due to the nature of his quirk. Similar to Endeavor, Zeus believes in power, absolute power. (Unlike Endeavor, he has not once been seen attacking a civilian) Zeus is very confident, cocky, and arrogant. Even to this day, he believes he is the strongest hero to walk the earth. He was however, shown to be a caring person, as he had a relationship with Nana Shimura, and they were both extremely happy. As shown when speaking to All Might and Gran Torino, he admits that he has an anger problem, and has killed several villains and criminals, and felt no guilt. He did however admit, that he thinks that certain villains do deserve to face justice, rather than die. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good Name: Arashi Sandā, Zeus, The Rank 1 Hero Origin: My Hero Academia Extended Gender: Male Age: Unknown, of similar age as Gran Torino, so likely late 50s to mid 60s Classification: Pro Hero Affiliation: His own hero agency (Currently) Powers and Abilities Tier: Unknown, at least 6-C | At least Low 7-B, possibly 6-C Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Pseudo-Flight, Heavy Resistance to Electric Attacks (He is unable to absorb the lightning that is made by other people quirks, or magic, unless said magic or quirk manipulated natural lightning, not their own. He is however, able to take much less damage from the lightning, no matter what kind it is), Can enhance his physical strength by absorbing natural lightning or machine made electricity (His quirk allows him to absorb lightning and electricity, as long as it was not created by another beings power), Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant. Attack Potency: Unknown, at least Island Level (The Strongest Hero of his time and arguably even today, was able to contend with and even overwhelm All for One during their fight) | At least Small City Level+, possibly Island Level '(Should be at the least much stronger than Raijin. While it has been said that he is no weaker than he was in his younger age, this is not confirmed. It is however, extremely likely that he is no weaker than he was when he was young. He also defeated the same Nomu who All Might fought, without reaching his maximum output.) 'Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Kept up with All for One) | At least Hypersonic+ '(Completely blitzed several characters in the series, including Raijin. Zeus is recorded to have the same speed stat as All Might in the hand book, 6/5) 'Lifting Strength: Likely Class K at his minimum, Class M at his maximum, possibly Class G 'at his absolute max (Due to the nature of his quirk, he can increase his physical strength immensely, should be comparable to All Might) | Likely '''Class M '''at his minimum 'Striking Strength: Unknown, at least Island Class (Harmed All for One') '| At least Small City Class+, possibly Island Class (Far stronger physically than Raijin. Possibly just as strong as he was in his youth.) Durability: Unknown, at least Island Level '''(Took attacks from All for One) | At least '''Small City Level+, possibly Island Class Stamina: At least Superhuman Range: Standard Melee Range, Kilometers with Pseudo-Flight Standard Equipment: His hero costume, which has several areas that have machines that produce electricity for him to absorb. Intelligence: As the former rank 1 hero, Zeus is incredibly smart. He held the record for the most tally of resolved cases in history, prior to Endeavor. He is an expert at Hand-to-Hand combat. He is also however, prone to anger. Weaknesses: While resistant to lightning and electricity created by others (Not mechanical or natural), he can not nullify the brute force of an attack. (EX: When Fujin enhance his attack with lighting, while Zeus was resistant to the lightning aspect, he could not nullify the force that the lightning added to his attack.) He is also prone to anger. Key: Young Zeus | Current Zeus Notable Attacks and Techniques Static Shock Static Shock (静的ショック, Seiteki shokku), is Zeus quirk. Despite belief by some citizens, Zeus is not able to utilize lightning for attacks. He is able to absorb natural, or mechanically made lightning/electricity. The more electricity he has pumping through his veins, the more physically stronger he gets. He has shown that he can match opponents like All for One, suggesting that he is nearly on par, if not on par as All Might. He also shares that same power stat as All Might in the handbook, 6/5. His costume has several areas that are constantly generating electricity, so he is able to absorb it and get stronger. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Trivia * Zeus stats are as follows: ** Power: 6/5-S ** Speed: 6/5-S ** Technique: 5/5-A ** Intelligence: 5/5-A ** Cooperativeness: 4/5-B * Zeus has the second highest stat total of any pro hero, Second only to All Might. Though he has lower stats in the stat book than All Might, it has been suggested several times that Zeus is All Mights equal, if not superior. It is likely that All Mights much greater stats are due to him simply being more of a main character. Category:Tier 7 Category:Electricity Users Category:My Hero Academia Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters